


Berserk

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Nothing mattered but killing, nothing mattered but death.





	Berserk

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Rage" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). This feels a little unfinished, but 100 words it is.

Normally, Aragorn was a controlled, calculated warrior, killing only when it was needful and necessary.

But the moment he heard the Horn of Gondor, knowing that only the worst of circumstances would prompt Boromir to sound it, the red rage of battle overwhelmed him. Nothing mattered but killing, nothing mattered but death--death to avenge one of the finest men he knew.

With the final death of the Orc who had slain Boromir the rage vanished as quickly as it had come, leaving him unsettled, undone. Yet red, not of rage, but of blood--Boromir's blood--still washed his vision.


End file.
